New Moon: AliceBella
by sonya123abc
Summary: New moon, Alice/Bella. This is New moon my way. Bella is with Edward but she finds herself in love with his sister, Alice. Review, My first fanfic.


New moon my way and also shorter. Lol. =]

Bella

1. PARTY

I was ninety-nine point nine percent I was dreaming. The reasons were that I am so sure is that, first, I'm standing in a bright shaft of sunlight and second is that I'm standing in front of Grandma Marie. Gran had died years ago. I looked into her ancient withered skinned face. She smiled the same surprised smile at the same time I did. She wasn't expecting me, like I wasn't expecting her. It wanted to ask her a lot of questions but when I opened my mouth to speak she opened hers. I paused to let her go first. She paused to. We both smiled at the awkwardness.

"Bella?"

It wasn't Gran who called my name. We both looked to see who joined our small reunion. I didn't have to see who it was; this was the voice of an angel and that would mean it was Alice the one I love. Edward I love as well but the love for Alice is much stronger. I would do anything to get to Alice.

Even though I was glad to see her I was panicking. Panicking because Gran doesn't know I'm in love with a vampire-nobody knew that-so how do I explain that she sparkles like diamonds when she's in the sun like she was made of crystals or diamonds?

What is she _doing?_ The whole reason she lived in forks, the rainiest place in the world, was so that she could be outside in the daytime without exposing her family's secrets. Yet here she is, walking calmly towards me with a heart breaking smile on her face. She walks as if I'm the only one here.

When she got to me she put her hand around shoulder and I put my hand around her waist. I was still panicking even though I'm sure this was a dream. I look over at Gran.

Gran's expression surprised me. Instead of looking horrified she looked at me sheepishly, as if waiting for a scolding. She was also in the strangest position. One of her hands was in the air, as if to wrap around someone.

Then I saw the brown frame around Gran. I raised my hand and Grans did the same. I reach out towards her, she did the same. My hand hit cold glass where or hand should of met.

Then suddenly my dream turned to a nightmare, that wasn't Gran, that was me in the mirror, ancient and withered. Alice kissed my forehead

'Happy birthday

I woke with a start _it was just a dream_ I told myself. I got dress and skipped breakfast in order to get to school faster to see Alice and her beauty. School passed fast today; maybe because I'm not looking forward to my birthday party Alice planed. Though a party with Alice would be better than spending the afternoon with Edward.

When I got to the party there where flowers and candles everywhere. Alice took my hand and led me straight to the presents and cake. Edward came to me and took the hand Alice wasn't holding. I looked around and saw all the Cullen's looking at me.

"The first present is from Rosalie and Emmett"

I grabbed the present off her and look to see if I can see Rosalie or Emmett. I saw Rosalie but not Emmett. I opened the present, if was just a box. I opened the box and it was empty.

"Umm thanks" I said

Everyone laughed except Rosalie who smiled a little.

"It's a stereo for your truck. Emmett is putting it in for you" Alice said

"Thanks I said a bit louder so Emmett can hear me from outside.

"Open the one from me and Edward next" Alice said handing me a small and thin rectangular present.

I started opening it but got a paper cut. I looked at my finger and a small drop of blood spilled out of the cut.

I wasn't sure what happened but I landed on broken glass on the floor, with Alice standing over me protectively. Then I saw it there was blood gushing out of my hand. I looked at the Cullen's and saw Edward trying to get passed Alice. Emmett and Jasper helped get Edward out side and away from me.

"Bella" Alice yelled at me.

"Alice" I said dizzily.

"She is losing a lot of blood" Carlisle said right next to me now.

"We should move her to the kitchen table" Alice said as she lifted me.

We got to the table and Carlisle started working on me straight away. I looked at Alice keeping my eyes off my arm.

1. Stitches

"You are going to be just fine" Carlisle explained.

"dose your arm hurt" Alice asked

"No Alice". Singh. "Is Edward going to be ok?"

Alice looked as if she didn't want to answer. She was covering her nose now.

"You can go if you want Alice, I'll be fine"

She nodded and left.

"Edward is going to be very upset"

"Why?" I asked Carlisle.

"This is something he never wanted to happen. I mean, us put you in danger"

"Edward believes we don't have a soul and that is one of the reasons he doesn't want to turn you to one of us"

I looked at him staggered. He doesn't want to turn me because he's afraid that I won't have a soul when I'm a vampire no after life. I felt as if I got kicked in the gut. I was so angry. Edward is going to get a talking to later.

After Carlisle stitched me up and Esme gave me clean cloths, Alice said she would drop me off at home. Alice walked me to the car she was carrying the presents I didn't get to open she was very quiet. We got in the car and I saw the stereo. We didn't turn it on. We started driving and she still wasn't talking. I guess I'll have to fill the silence.

"How is Edward doing?"

"He's very upset" Alice answered. It looked like she would cry.

I put my good hand on her leg. She looked at me and smiled a little, It wasn't the smile I knew and loved. We were at our house then.

"You will come in?"

"Sure" she said looking at me.

I tried to sneak in the house but my effort was wasted.

"Hey Bells" Charlie said

"Hey"

"Have a good time?"

"Dad I think I'll go to bed" I said avoiding the question.

"OK"

As I started walking up the stairs he saw my arm.

"What happened to your arm?"

"Nothing I fell"

"Bella" he said looking disappointed.

"I going to bed now"

When I got to my room Alice was sitting on my bed. I went to sit next to her.

"Hey"

"Hi'' she said hugging me.

"Can I open my presents now?"

"Yeah of course you can they are yours after all"

I smile at her. She smiled back. The first present was two plane tickets. The next present was all my favourite songs on one disk. Alice put it in my stereo. I cried and hugged Alice, she hugged me back.

"I should go now before Edward comes and gets me"

"Why would Edward come get you Alice?"

"I have to go" I looked at her stunned "You know I love you Bella"

"Yeah I love you to Alice"

She hugged me and kissed my forehead. She was scaring me like this was the last time we could be together.

"Good bye Bella" she said as she went out the window.

"WAIT" I yelled but she was already gone.


End file.
